The Story of Their Life
by MissSniper
Summary: Ever wondered what Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye's life was really like? This is your chance to read their story - behind the scenes and all. Their life following the manga plot - retold. Chapter 5: How could he think that she would ever want a repayment for anything?
1. Chapter 1- Families

_Brave Reader,_

_ I must tell you that this is only my second fan-faction, and I'm already bubbling with too many ideas to be able to update frequently._

_ I am back with Royai. I very recently re-watched Brotherhood and came to the conclusion that Roy and Riza's relationship isn't elaborate enough. It seems side-tracked to me. And I find it as unfairness to them._

_ Ergo, I gave myself the responsibility of writing FMAB's story with Mustang and Hawkeye under the spotlight… I have only completed one chapter so far, but I'll be back with more. I promise. ^^_

_BEWARE: Each chapter might not have a direct reference to the Brotherhood/Manga storyline. I have ideas that I will surely add to make the whole Royai-centre-of-attraction theme clearer._

_Be kind and review. Criticise if you wish. I love it._

_PHEW…! That was a hell lot of AN._

_SPECIAL WARNING: Sweet Berthold Hawkeye._

* * *

All the chores were done. Dinner was cooked, waiting to be served. Sheets of rain splattered against the window panes noisily, threatening to break in. But none of it made any difference to Riza. The teenager was too engrossed in the novel she was reading to be worried about anything else. Her head leaning against one of the sofa's armrests and legs on the other, she silently turned a page to unfold the last chapter. The novel was the story of an eerie soldier and his mother who lived in a small village, it had touched her heart.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

At first Riza couldn't make out the noise of the knocking over the rain and winds rattling outside. She sat up with a start and hurried to the door to answer, her father would surely be too busy with his work to answer the door; her book lay forgotten on the sofa.

She opened the door and stood face to face with a young boy about her age. He was wet from the roots of his raven-black hair to the tips of his muddy shoes. His eyes, black and deep, stared at her. For a moment she stared back with her hand still on the doorknob, she blinked at him.

"Is this-" he started to ask, but Riza cut him off.

"Get inside, please!" She said frantically. He obliged willingly. "Wait here till I get you a towel… on second thought, _towels_."

Without another glance at the dripping stranger, she hurried up the stairs to her father's room. She had been told not to let strangers in, but something about the boy's eyes made her forget that. He had looked tired and fired up at the same time; something which was not at all stranger-like, it was just like her father.

Riza knocked at the door of her father's room before turning the knob and peeping in. "Father? May I intrude?"

"Yes, come right in Riza." He said sweetly, though not looking up from his book. "Is it time for dinner?"

"… Not yet. Well, there's someone at the door. He's all wet and cold from the rain." She said getting in and walking to her Father's cupboard speedily. "I wanted to borrow some towels and clothes for him…" Riza had already gathered enough garments for the visitor when she heard her father's chair move.

"Is it someone we know?" He asked, now standing, his wise blue eyes watching her perceptively.

"No," came her whisper.

"Riza, dear, must we help?" She nodded hesitantly. "You're so like your mother. Helpful to the core." Father smiled at her. "Go get him dry, we don't want him to catch a cold."

"Thank you, Father, for letting me help." Riza said.

She rushed back to the door to find a puddle under the boy's feet. And this time she spotted a small backpack by his feet which was as wet as he was.

"Here, take this." She said handing him a towel. He grabbed it and wiped his face and hair before looking at her again.

"Thanks …Miss?" He wondered.

"Forget the 'Miss', it's just Riza." She said.

The two heard footfalls behind and Riza knew father had come down too. He appeared beside Riza; hands folded on his chest, and stared down at the guest.

"Who are you?" Father asked in a voice low and sharp.

"Roy Mustang," The boy replied.

"Do you live around here?"

"No… I live in East City with my mother."

"What brings you to our little town?" Father asked.

"I had come here to find myself a teacher." Roy started, "My mother's acquaintance said that a certain Berthold Hawkeye was the closest non-military alchemist to East City. I need to see him; I wish to be his apprentice." Roy explained. "I think I got lost in the rain."

"No you weren't lost, young man. This is my house. And I'm Berthold Hawkeye." Father told him.

Roy took in the loose, long blonde hair and the blue eyes of the lean man before him, looking quite unsure. He was speechless for a moment. "Good evening, sir. I'm sorry I didn't bother to read the name outside, I just needed sheltering from the rains." He half-bowed. "I'm grateful for your hospitability."

"Humph. Whatever… but if you wish to be my apprentice you'll have to look at every detail." Father turned to Riza. "Lead this lad to the bathroom let him dry himself. Then invite him in for dinner."

* * *

Roy was quietly led to the dining room by the same short-haired blonde. Dinner was served, warm and delicious. He hadn't eaten anything so good in the past few days of his travel; he savoured the food only too much. The fact that Riza had cooked it all singlehandedly surprised him. He noted that Master Hawkeye and his daughter hardly spoke at the table, so unlike his foster mother and her bar crew's chatty meals.

Well, he also noted that despite her tomboyish appearance, Riza was gentle and pretty. A few times while chewing his own supper, he caught himself staring at her, her cheeks and lips worked alluringly when she ate or drank.

After dinner was eaten, Roy was asked to follow Master Hawkeye to his room. The room was mediocre in area, dimly-lit and was in much disarray. Papers full of well-written scribbles marked the floor here and there, the bed was unmade and the large desk belonged in a world of utter chaos; the only organised structure was the enormous bookshelf that covered the entire west wall.

"Roy Mustang, wasn't it?" Master Hawkeye asked offhandedly, plopping down in his chair.

"Yes, sir," Roy replied, hands behind his back and shoulders squared.

"Hmm. Boy, do you have any experience in the field of Alchemy? Any family influence that led you to me?"

"No one in my family, sir. A State Alchemist lives in my neighbourhood back in East." Roy noticed a look of disgust cross the blonde haired man's face. "I have also read many primary books about Alchemy, only to find myself hungry for more. That is the reason I'm here, to learn in the apt way."

"Well, I'm not going to just start away with you as my apprentice, lad. Life isn't easy – and I believe it shouldn't be." Master Hawkeye smiled weakly looking older than he was. "I give you two weeks. You must prepare yourself for a small test on the basics of Alchemy thoroughly. And a little practical, too. You will transmute something for me."

"Sir, will I be allowed to refer to your books here? I don't have many of my own."

Master Hawkeye considered this for a long minute. "Yes, you may use my library in the basement. Riza will help you around gladly. And if you wish to, you may also use our guest room so long as you do not litter my Riza's well-kept mansion."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'll be careful."

"But remember, if you are not up to the mark, you will be required to leave and never return to us."

"I'll remember that, sir."

"And I would appreciate it very much if you kept your eyes and hands away from my beautiful daughter as much as possible. Friendship, however, isn't forbidden as long as she wants it… How old are you?" He added as an afterthought.

"Sixteen years old."

"Just a year and some months older than Riza herself…" He muttered to himself thoughtfully. "Well then, boy, away you go. Rest soundly tonight for the journey to our town mustn't have been that easy, I'm sure. Wake up in time for breakfast before Riza leaves for her school at seven in the morning, or find yourself some other option. She'll tell you whatever else you may need to know, she is gentle."

"Thank you again, sir. I really do appreciate what you're doing for me." Roy bowed low in gratitude really meaning the acknowledgement.

Master Hawkeye waved his hand in dismissal and turned his chair towards his desk.

* * *

"Riza," An unfamiliar voice called from a few feet away.

It startled her and she dropped the spoon she was rinsing and it jangled against the surface of the sink. Suddenly too alert, she jerked her head sharply to find their guest leaning against the kitchen counter casually.

"Sorry, didn't intend to scare you." Roy smiled sweetly. "Can you show me-" His dark eyes danced to her hands which were covered in soapy-foam up to her elbows. "Do you need help with that?" His question changed completely.

"Huh?" Her eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Do you need help with the cleaning, rinsing or anything?" Roy clarified.

"Well, no. Firstly, because I can do things myself. Secondly, you are my guest." She said, returning her attention to her task.

"From where I come, the cook doesn't clean up. Especially if the cook is a girl as pretty as you." Roy picked up a hand-towel and without Riza's approval started wiping the utensils Riza had already washed.

An unmistakable pink hue rushed across Riza's cheeks at his words, Roy smirked to himself. "I would love to visit the place where you belong, then." She said.

"Sure." He said wiping a plate she handed him. "Your father let me stay here for two weeks before he tests me, will you show me to the guest room after this is done?"

"Why not, I will. And I'll show you the staircase down to the basement-library; don't want you to mess around when I'm at school." She said. He realized, that night, she wasn't much against talking.

* * *

Roy passed Master Hawkeye's written test without much difficulty because he had really worked hard during those two weeks. He transmuted a ten inch tall flower vase from the remains of a glass tray Riza had accidentally broken a few days before. Master Hawkeye was quite pleased with Roy's success at such an inexperienced stage, he gladly accepted Roy as a trainee. He let Roy have that day off; he said he would start his teaching the next day because he was busy with his own research.

Roy happily skipped down the stairs to the kitchen to tell Riza, his new best friend, about his accomplishment and give her the vase he'd transmuted. His spirits didn't sink when he found the kitchen quiet and deserted, he merely turned around and trotted his way through the house whistling as he searched for her.

Riza was finally found in the small backyard of the 'Hawk Nest', as people called it. She sat under the young mango tree trying to memorise something from a textbook.

"Riza!" Roy called out from the back door as he made his way to her in haste. She quickly settled her book in the short grass and stood to her feet, anxious, waiting for him to declare whether or not he was allowed to stay longer.

"So?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm not leaving you alone any soon." He grinned.

"Roy!" She squealed (literally) breaking into a smile as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him close into a strong hug. She buried her face in his shoulder almost sending him off-balance. "I won't be alone now."

"Never." He agreed, grinning wider if that were possible. His right hand that wasn't occupied in holding the vase curved around Riza's waist and rested tightly on the small of her back.

'Overwhelmed with every bit of happiness on planet earth' would've been an understatement to Roy's present emotions.

Their friendship had evolved much too well in the span of two weeks, without any objection from Master Hawkeye. Roy had learnt to listen patiently as Riza had grown into an infrequent talker. Riza and Roy cleaned up together after meals and then while he studied fat books of Alchemy she completed her homework. Later, Roy had promised her that he would stay as long apprenticeship would allow. Now that promise was completed, sealed and locked.

Riza pulled away from the embrace as swiftly as she'd barged into his personal space. Both their cheeks were faintly red and radiant and their eyes remained downcast for a few seconds. After another moment of awkward silence, Riza gently took the vase from Roy's hand without him having said anything.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang opened his eyes drowsily to his vast East City Office glowing in the bright afternoon sunlight. After a few blinks, his inky onyx eyes wandered to the sunny-haired woman in the room, just as her soft brown eyes left her work and looked at him.

_Ah, telepathy. _He mused, smiling gently at her.

"Good thing you're awake, sir." Lt. Hawkeye said in her crisp, only-business-timbre. "It saved our time. I was just about to come there and shake you awake."

"I wasn't asleep, Hawkeye." He responded, peeling his head away from the comfort of the chair's back, absently rubbing his eyes.

Havoc and Breda snickered. Even Falman chuckled inaudibly as Fuery nodded in mock approval.

"I know that, sir." Hawkeye murmured with a very uncharacteristic upturn at the tips of her alluring lips. It was almost like a smug smile.

The Colonel looked around at each face in his squadron, looking for the smallest speck of trust. But the mood was light and no one was going to believe Colonel Roy Mustang, Hero of Unfinished Paperwork Stacks, when he said he hadn't fallen asleep in his comfortable swivelling-chair.

"Really, I was really thinking back. Haven't you all heard about the term 'retrospect'?" Mustang asked in fake incredulity and anger.

"That does mean looking back on a certain past event." Falman agreed.

"See?"

The men all laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you were thinking about your date last night, Chief." Havoc teased, causing more laughter and snickers.

"Enough." Hawkeye's voice ended all non-professional behavior at once. She let her eyes fall on each of her subordinate's face; immediately as if they were all hypnotized, they meekly turned their heads to their unending work. She then looked at her superior. "Well sir, you have wasted enough time in _retrospection_. Your work might feel lonely now. I suggest you restart right away."

"Fine." He grumbled, feeling happy nevertheless.

This was his family now.

* * *

_PS: I personally don't like to imagine an indifferent, self-absorbed Mr. Hawkeye. I can't imagine a father like that. I think he was fairly sociable in the beginning. His nature must've hardened when Roy was away and (having no other option) he'd had to mark Riza with his million-cenz research. Thus, I've depicted him as a distant yet kind father. Tell me what you think about it; which means you have to review._

_I will bring the second chapter as soon as possible guys!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Promise

_This takes place somewhere in Episode1: Fullmetal Alchemist of Brotherhood. Just cooked it up._

_Before I Forget – Thanks to everyone who read Ch1 and followed this story. Also loads of thanks to all those who've read/followed/faved my first fiction 'Shirt and Gun'._

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Promise

Isaac McDougal was dead now, and so was Roy Mustang's self-esteem. That freezing bastard had splashed water right into his face and he hadn't been able to do anything but stare after the man. How ridiculous was that?!

Well, later he'd changed his gloves and blasted parts of the Freezer's ice trains to his heart's content. All credit went to Lt. Riza Hawkeye who had carried the mysterious briefcase full of his ignition gloves.

She only hoped he would learn some lesson from the incident.

After Mustang had given his statement about the Freezer and done other mandatory stuff (like yelling at Edward for letting the Freezer slip away the day before), Hawkeye took the responsibility of driving him back to Central Command so that he could change into some dry clothes. He had sat seething in car's passenger seat, strangely quiet.

Hawkeye waited patiently outside the men's changing rooms while he was inside. She was just happy about the fact that he'd made through another day without any serious injury; she took care of not thinking about his devastated ego. That man needed to grow up and take thinks patiently.

"Thanks for waiting Hawkeye," Mustang said as he stepped out in civil clothes. She caught up exactly two steps behind him, a little to the left.

"Not a problem, sir." She said to his back.

A moment passed in silence except for the footfalls of their boots against the floor echoing in the empty corridors until Mustang sneezed. Loudly. He stopped to pull out a handkerchief from his back pocket and cursed the dead McDougal under his breath.

He had sneezed and cursed six times before reaching his car in the parking area. Hawkeye had fruitfully supressed more than one smile.

Mustang checked his pocket watch. "A few minutes past midnight," He muttered to himself before turning to face his defender. "We should be heading back to our hotel-" He was cut off by another irrepressible sneeze.

"I'll drive." Hawkeye declared. While he was busy cursing yet again she took the keys from the coat folded on his arm.

He climbed in after her sneezing again. "I want to kill McDougal again!" He growled just as Hawkeye brought the engine to life.

"Try to calm down, sir, please." She said for which she received an indignant gaze.

"Just how do you expect me to be calm after someone splashes water in my face and runs away, and I don't even get to kill him? Plus, I'm stuck here with a bad damned cold!" He snapped.

"Sir, this might make you angrier, but will you hear me out?" Hawkeye asked, though her tone brooked no way for a 'no'. She took a second to glance at her superior to know he was listening.

"Did you know water was McDougal's strength?" She asked calmly.

In the field of her vision, she saw him nod. "Hmm…" She turned the wheel and the car smoothly curved into a lane on the right, their hotel wasn't far now. "Well, you also knew water is your point of weakness in the open, am I right sir?"

"…Yes." Mustang whispered acidly, realizing now that his own unplanned actions had led to the demise of his dignity. He had been over-ambitious.

"… Shouldn't you be more careful when I'm not around, Colonel?" She asked quietly. She did her best to mask the anxiety in her voice but Mustang heard it still.

"Maybe," He sighed, eyes watching the blonde woman carefully.

"And will you try to be more alert now on?" Hawkeye asked as the car pulled over in the hotel's parking lot. On deadening the engine, she turned in her seat to lock eyes with him.

In that instant, he saw the dangerous worry and deep concern lurking behind those creamy brown eyes. He felt even more ashamed of himself now. Losing to McDougal didn't matter much anymore, the bastard was dead anyway. He'd let her down. He'd gone searching for the guy without her.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at the seat. He sneezed again, twice in succession, but didn't curse anyone this time.

"An apology isn't what I asked for." Hawkeye stated coldly. Of course she was disappointed with him; she had every right to be. "Will you try to be more alert now on?" She repeated.

"I will try. For you I will." He promised. And he meant it.

Hawkeye held his gaze for an entire minute. She knew he was serious, though she didn't have much hope of him taking care of himself. That's why she would always stick around. He needed her just as much as the country needed him.

She nodded once before saying, "Let's get you to your room, sir; lest your cold worsens."

Mustang couldn't help but find himself blessed and smile as she stepped out of the car, he followed suit quietly. She always made him feel so utterly important. That was one of the reasons why he purely needed her.

* * *

…_TBC…_

_PS: Guys, where are my reviews? 0_0_

_PS2: Tell me if I must rename this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3 - Burdens

_I know there was a hell lot of delay in posting this chapter, but I made it! This one occurs in __Episode 2: First Day__ of Brotherhood. It's more the parental side of Mustang and Hawkeye than Royai, though._

_My reviews are toooooo less compared to the hits. Why don't you readers at least criticize?! -_-_

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – BURDENS

_Mustang's POV_

I was still in Central though my cold had lessened considerably due to Hawkeye's care; the terrible sneezing had finally ceased. I decided to visit Hughes before boarding the train that would carry me back to East City.

"ROY!" Hughes chortled happily when I entered his office. "Hey, you're still in Central?" He asked. His loud, immature curiosity made me frown.

"For now, anyway," I told him. "And they're shipping me back to Eastern Command this afternoon."

"Well now, aren't you the lucky one?" Hughes leaned back in his chair forgetting his work momentarily. "The next time you come here I expect you to have made Brigadier General, you got that?" He winked playfully like the childish man he was and chuckled.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered walking to his desk while he laughed.

"Oh, by the way," He began as he stood up and offered me a clipboard with papers. "If you're leaving, I'll go ahead and give this to you, Roy."

"What is it?" I wondered uninterestedly.

"Something you might find interesting – the final report on McDougal." He paused taking in my expressions. "I'm guessing it hasn't reached your office yet."

"No, it hasn't." I agreed taking the clipboard and reading through the words quickly. My brows furrowed when I came across an entirely new term. "Xingese Alkahestry? What's that?" I asked.

"Apparently, that's something they have; to be honest, no idea." He rubbed at his head sheepishly. "You don't know it?" Hughes added.

"No it's the first I've heard of it." I replied now curious about what it could be. The alchemist within me wanted answers, wanted to desperately know what this unknown thing was but I managed to ignore that urge because there were other things on my mind.

"Oh, never mind." Hughes smiled. "Let me escort you to the Exit, will you Roy?" He asked.

I frowned again. "I know my way around this place, Hughes."

"Aw c'mon, I insist!" He pouted.

That's how I ended up leaving Central Command with Hughes at my heels. I wondered to myself how Gracia was able to bear all of Hughes's over-enthusiasm all the time. Well, I couldn't complain much, Maes was the closest friend I had. And despite him being so hugely annoying, I couldn't help but secretly admire his optimism and excitement about everything.

"So how're the Elrics doing?" Hughes's voice pulled me out of my train of thoughts. "You're keeping those boys out of trouble?"

"I'm their Commanding Officer not their father." I stated in reply. Hughes sure was too nosy sometimes; what did he have to do with those kids, anyway?

"Hmm…" He was silent for an entire second. What a miracle. "Hey, tell me something Roy: Why did you decide to make Ed a State Alchemist anyway? He's just a kid. I mean, military life isn't easy, you know. That boy is gonna have to go through hell someday." Hughes sounded thoughtful to me. "You and I have certainly seen our share." He added as an afterthought.

I considered answering Hughes… but decided against it. I didn't think I could explain to Hughes what kind of hell the Elric brothers had already seen. The time of my return train was nearing and Hawkeye would be waiting at the station. Honestly, I just couldn't bring myself to speak about the slightly softer side of me which had compelled me into making Ed join the Military.

I turned when I descended the last step and Hughes waved a silent goodbye with his best grin. I waved back and left for the Railway Station.

* * *

First Lt. Riza Hawkeye, my ultimate supporter, sat across from me in the train. We sat in pleasant silence while both of us stared out the window at the greenery that ran past. Train rides with her were always quiet and serene, just like her. She preferred to let both of us have the deserved peace of mind for the few hours of travel.

"Hawkeye?" I said turning to her, a possible thought had invaded my mind.

"Sir?" She answered instantly, her steady gaze locked with mine. My womanizer side would've marvelled at the way sunlight complimented her skin and golden hair if interest hadn't found the better of me.

"Have you heard this term: Xingese Alkahestry?" I asked.

She blinked and thought before saying, "No, sir."

"Oh." I tried to avoid the frown but it came anyway. "Well, it was mentioned on McDougal's final report that Hughes showed me. Even he doesn't know what that means."

"Hmm." A furrow grew between her brows; but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "He'll find out. There's a reason why he's in the Investigations Department." She assured.

"Right." I consented with a small smile.

As we returned to staring out the windows like usual, my mind wandered to what Hughes had said just before I departed. _Why did you make Ed a State Alchemist, anyway?_

Now I didn't know whether I had done right by offering Edward the chance to become a State Alchemist. Hughes had been right, the military was hell sometimes. But then, Ed and Al were already so helpless after committing the ultimate taboo that nothing could've worsened their situation. Four years ago, I was sure that they deserved a second chance. But now I wasn't sure whether joining the military was the finest second chance available.

Would they have to go through hell yet again just because Ed was part of the Amestrian Military now? Just because I hadn't considered my offer through this weird angle? What would I do if Ed and Al suffered again because I roped Ed up in the Military for their own good? Should I have waited for them to grow up and have better understanding of the atrocities in our world?

I shut my eyes and leaned my head into the back of the seat. My internal battle was silly perhaps, but it was valid. No matter how annoying Ed was at his young age, I wouldn't want him to suffer something like Ishval only because I recruited him into the Military. He'd suffered enough, anyway. And Al? He would always follow his older brother. After losing his entire body would he be able to take on any more agony?

I wanted to slap myself really hard.

"Is something bothering you, Colonel?" Hawkeye's tranquil voice cut through the silence.

Uh-oh. I couldn't lie to her no matter what I tried. And I didn't want her to feel guilty, either. _Curse you, Hughes,_ I thought opening my eyes. Hawkeye's penetrating stare was fixed on me, it was like she could see exactly what was on my mind; maybe she could. I sat straighter in my seat and interlaced my fingers as I chose words to answer her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to, I can understand, sir." She stated when I took too long to reply. No other person could've seen the slightest bit of hurt in her chocolaty eyes as she looked away again.

"Look at me, Hawkeye." I murmured and she did. "Of course I'm going to tell you, wouldn't dare to hide anything from you." I assured her with a soft smile, and she nodded. I went on, "I just don't know how to tell you ... Don't laugh, okay?"

"I don't laugh at things that bother others, sir."

I sighed. "Well, Hughes asked me why I made Ed a State Alchemist. He wanted to know why I would let him take the first step into hell. I was thinking about that." I paused looking down at my gloved hands. "Do you think I did wrong? Was Ed too young to join the military? Will those boys have to endure hell because of … _me?_"

I waited for her to answer as I stared at my hands. I didn't like my hands much, they'd slaughtered too many. When she didn't answer for a long while I looked up. Hawkeye wasn't looking at me, though her eyes were on me. She was elsewhere, deep in thought. Her gaze was glassy and she reminded me of the young Riza who would get into a momentary trance if I said something that hurt her.

"... Hawkeye?" I said, trying to make myself visible to her.

She blinked and her eyes found me immediately. "Sir, I don't think we did anything wrong by making Ed a State Alchemist. Besides, we only offered, the choice was entirely his." Hawkeye stated simply. "He chose to move forward and seize the chance that we presented. We guided him because he wanted to do anything that could restore his brother."

I nodded, she was so unquestionably right.

"And we don't need to worry about those boys now, sir. They're strong, stronger than anyone can imagine. If at all they need help, they will always have us." Despite myself, I liked the way she said _us_. She made it all sound perfect and easy. Like there never had been any doubt. "You don't need to worry yourself, Colonel. No one blames you for anything, Ed and Al would never."

"You're right," I whispered.

"And," Hawkeye began. "If anything goes wrong, the burden would be equally shared by us both. I would be as much a culprit as you because I let you play with Ed and Al's lives despite being your adjutant and having the right to shoot you." She paused. "You won't shoulder any burden on your own till I'm alive, Colonel." She added in a voice so low I could've missed it.

"I know." I smiled. "I just don't know how I got so lucky."

Hawkeye let a smile touch her lips and turned back to the window. I felt lighter after that because of everything she'd said. She had only repeated what I already knew but ... maybe my mind just wanted to know that I wasn't alone in anything. Perhaps I only needed to know that I was on the right path. My burden shared, I fell asleep in no time.

* * *

…_TBC…_

_That's all… I like how Riza says – "You won't shoulder any burden on your own till I'm alive, Colonel."_

_Please __TELL__ me what you think! Reviews are an incentive for writing more and better guys …_


	4. Chapter 4 - Protective

_This chapter happens whenever you want it to - no particular timeline position for this one. Just that it's before the big transfer to Central. Go ahead ... enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - Protective

It was the usual busy evening in Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Falman was down on his knees, meticulously arranging files in a cabinet; while Breda nibbled at a sandwich as he read through a sheet of complaints from cadets living at the barracks. With an unlit cigar dangling from the corner of his mouth, Havoc continued to scribble a report dejectedly. Fuery was in his own little world, struggling to connect the wires of two headsets to his old portable radio receiver, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Hawkeye was proof-reading the Expense Sheet prepared by her superior so that it could be sent to General Grumman's office before the day's end. Mustang himself had taken the opportunity to turn his chair around and stare at the gateways of Eastern Headquarters; the sky had transformed into a brilliant vermilion blanket as the horizon swallowed the sun: Nothing short of typical.

When an unknown young man appeared in the doorway, no one paid him much attention. He knocked his knuckles against the wood and said to no one in particular, "Is this Colonel Roy Mustang's Office?"

All heads turned in his direction as everyone appraised the intruder. He was tall and lean, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. The epaulets on his uniform said that he held the rank of a Sergeant.

"Yes it is," Mustang answered tersely, turning around in his chair to face the stranger. Elbows rested on the table and chin resting on laced fingers, wearing a mask of bored expression, he gave the soldier a once-over. "How can I help you, Sergeant?" He wondered, beckoning him inside with one hand.

Stopping a mere metre away from Mustang's desk, Sergeant Unknown correctly calculated Mustang's rank from the stars glistening on his shoulders and shifted to attention with a brisk salute. Havoc seemed to lose interest in the new man as he returned to his work with an audible sigh.

"At ease," Mustang muttered. His eyes were busy following the movements of his Lieutenant as she lithely moved from her own desk to stand behind his chair, a little to his right. That was the position she wordlessly took whenever some unknown person – a possible threat as she considered it - had crossed into the radius of three metres from him. The others too, like Havoc, seemed to realize that nineteen-hundred hours wasn't too far away. Their shift's end was nearing and normally they disliked over-time. It was only natural for them all to return to their own pending tasks.

"You might want to introduce yourself and your purpose of coming to my office, Sergeant," Mustang said quietly.

"Sergeant Moore, sir." The man announced himself in a rough yet confident voice, his hands folded behind his back with squared shoulders. "I am a part of General Snell's unit from Central, sir. We've been sent to East City by the Fuhrer for inspection of the Archives Department here. And General Snell asked me to fetch First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye from your office, sir."

Mustang nodded once not giving away any expression. "My Lieutenant here isn't directly related to the Archives Department; any particular reason why General Snell might want her?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea why she would be needed right now. I was only asked to find her and take her to his office." Moore answered. He sounded honest.

The Colonel's eyes landed on the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room. A mere twenty minutes were left for them to stay and work. "Sergeant, it is about time we end our shifts. Cannot this wait till tomorrow morning?" He asked.

From where she stood, Hawkeye could almost feel the Flame Alchemist's protective instincts kicking into place. Some unknown General from Central wished to see her because of something to do with the Archives Department – she didn't mind that. Especially if it could create a good impression of her endeared boss and raise his prospects of hiking further through Military ranks – nearer to his goal, she was readily willing to do it. Apparently though, Mustang wasn't. With a slight frown on her face she watched Sergeant Moore reply.

"I'm afraid not sir," he said. "Our unit leaves East City by tomorrow morning's train at eight o'clock. Your Lieutenant will have to come with me right now, sir." Moore's eyes left Mustang and met hers, his face somewhat imploring.

"Sir," Hawkeye interjected, and he immediately looked at her over his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind over-time. Besides, if this helps build a good reputation for us Eastern soldiers, I'd be willing to help General Snell with his work."

"Are you sure Hawkeye?" Mustang asked with a raised brow. There was an underlying warning in his tone that said he didn't approve of this any more than he approved of rainy day missions.

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye nodded firmly, she knew what she was doing. "Your permission to go, sir?"

"Granted," He replied a moment later and turned back to Moore who seemed happy that he didn't have to coax Mustang further or face questions he didn't have answers to. "You're dismissed Sergeant; and permission to take _my_ Lieutenant has been given."

* * *

After Hawkeye had left with Moore, Mustang decided to be useful and checked the Expense Sheet on his own. Miraculously, this time he had managed to tally everything properly. He signed the sheet and asked Breda to submit it in General Grumman's office whilst he was on his way out.

Falman and Fuery were the next to leave, before they left, Falman reminded Mustang of the nine o'clock meeting he had to attend the next day. Grateful for the reminder, Mustang dismissed his two subordinates brightly.

After they were long gone, Mustang watched the only other occupant of the room. Havoc was looking even more dejected than before, he'd been working longer than the others and the man was still struggling with his work. Mustang looked at his soldier with pity; the man wasn't wired for paperwork, he was certainly more cheerful outdoors.

"Havoc," Mustang called quietly.

The addressed man didn't even bother to make eye contact as he answered, "Yes, Chief?"

"Go home, Havoc."

Havoc still continued to scribble dolefully without looking up. "Nah, I'm fi– _what?"_ He looked up, eyebrows raised and eyes disbelieving.

"I just asked you to go home." Mustang stated simply, a tiny smile threatening to break through his nonchalant mask.

Havoc blinked. "Sir, I need to finish this report. It must get to the Archives before lunch tomorrow. Hawkeye would file my Termination Letter if I procrastinated again." The blonde smoker was visibly nervous at that thought.

"I know all that, Second Lieutenant. But I'm dismissing you for the day, and I'm sure you don't want to refuse a direct order." Mustang challenged with a raised brow. When no answer came, he continued. "Besides, Hawkeye isn't here right now. You could come in early tomorrow morning and finish off your work. She doesn't have to know about it."

Havoc continued to stare at his superior for half a minute, his mouth slightly open – Mustang could've laughed for hours at the confused expression on his subordinate's face – then he broke into a crazy grin and shot up to his feet. "Thanks, Chief."

With a pleased smirk, the young Colonel watched his subordinate gather up his belongings as fast as a child running out of a boring Math class.

"Boss," Havoc called when he was at the door. "When are _you_ gonna go home?"

Mustang sighed, "I guess I will stay here -"

"- and wait for Hawkeye, eh?" Havoc grinned as he finished his superior's sentence.

"Yes, Havoc. I'm waiting for her. Now go," Mustang waved a hand in dismissal and watched the man leave with his self-satisfied expression.

The Colonel shook his head, a soft smile gracing his lips. His men truly knew him.

* * *

When Hawkeye opened the door of her office at nine, she was expecting a deserted room. But what she found was her superior officer snoring away to glory in his chair.

Just as she shut the door behind her and started for his desk, she let herself have a smile. Watching that man sleep like that brought back a few fond memories of when he'd fallen asleep amidst books of alchemy rather than files of paperwork. Exactly like she had felt while waking him all those times in their youth, she felt now; she felt guilty and despicable for taking away whatever little rest he'd managed to have.

"Colonel," Hawkeye called, coming to a stop beside his chair. His only response was a soft snore that could've molten any woman's heart; not hers though which had been strengthened by bullets and battlefields. She tried again, a little louder, "Colonel? C'mon, sir, you need to wake up."

His brows furrowed before he wearily opened his dark eyes. He blinked once before his eyes settled on her. "Hawkeye you're back," he mused aloud, dragging a hand across his face to drive away sleep as he peeled his head away from the comfort of his chair.

"Yes, sir," she murmured in response. "We should leave now; it's getting late, sir."

"Hmm," Mustang rose to his feet. "What took you so long?"

Hawkeye was already winding up her things, unfolding her coat to put it on for the chilly night that waited outside. "General Snell's unit doesn't know how to look for things in the Archives; even Havoc would do better than them." She smiled a dry smile. "And well General Snell is very … talkative. He was asking me about my career, my family and many more irrelevant things after the real work was done. That's what took time."

Mustang nodded with a yawn, and because of the way she knew him, she knew he was feigning nonchalance immediately. "Yeah, I know. Hughes had mentioned a few things about Snell on the phone sometime back. Anyway, we need to head out." He left his coat hanging on his shoulders like a cape and said, "I'll lock the doors. Have a good night Lieutenant."

"You too, sir," she answered, letting her sniper stare linger on her boss for another moment. And then he watched her _clip-clop_ out the door in her military boots.

Mustang took his own sweet time switching off the lights and shutting the doors. He had just stuck the key into the keyhole when he heard voices down the corridor.

A gruff voice, with a false tinge of sweetness was asking, " . . . . . you like a ride a home, Lieutenant? I have hired a Military car for my travels in East City."

"No thank you, General," replied Hawkeye's voice coolly. "I am used to walking home, I'll be fine."

(In the back of his mind, Roy found himself blessing the hallways for being exactly spacious to let the sound travel to him without much decrease in the loudness.)

"But I could drop you on my way to the hotel, Hawkeye; not a problem." The General insisted. His voice lowered only slightly, but Mustang could still hear him as he said, "We could even grab a drink, if you're tired from the day's work."

At that Mustang's feet set into action. He walked in direction of the voices and came to a stop one corridor from his own office. Hawkeye stood with her hands folded behind her back a few feet away from a middle-aged man. The man was short – barely a centimetre taller than Hawkeye – and had broad shoulders, with a tiger moustache. His hair had begun to grey, and he wore a pair of horn-rimmed glasses on his pointy nose. A soldier who'd apparently never seen war. What a perfect General.

Both of them fixed their eyes on Mustang. Hawkeye seemed only slightly relieved at his unexpected appearance while Snell was visibly disappointed by his intrusion. Mustang couldn't help but feel satisfied at that.

"Good evening, General," he said, holding out a hand. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang."

The General gingerly shook his hand. "The Flame Alchemist? It's good to see you in person; though I never thought you'd be this young."

Mustang chuckled. "It's my pleasure." Pointing a finger in Hawkeye's direction he said, "If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to take Lieutenant Hawkeye back to our office. Some files have to be sent to the Accounts Manager today itself, and I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, of course." Snell fake-smiled. "I was just offering her a ride home, nothing important. I should be leaving now."

Mustang nodded, "Yes, sir. I hope you have a safe journey to Central."

"Thank you, Mustang." Snell said over his shoulder as he wobbled away toward the staircase.

The Colonel and his adjutant waited till the sound of Snell's heavy footsteps had faded. Hawkeye turned her gaze onto Mustang pointedly, "I don't think there are any files to be submitted, sir."

"And I don't think you wanted to grab a drink with him." Mustang countered.

She sighed. "You're right, sir. Thank you."

"No problem. But _I_ am driving you home Hawkeye, no arguments."

* * *

Hawkeye was asked by her superior officer to not argue; which means that's exactly what she did. When he held his car's door open for her, she said, "Sir, you don't have to do this. My apartment isn't even on your way. It's -"

"Get in, Hawkeye." He said calmly.

"But sir, I am capable of -"

"I know what you're capable of." He interrupted. Gritting his teeth, he said, "I think I asked you to get inside the car."

"Sir, I don't want to cause you any inconvenience -"

"Get in, right _now_."

She realized there was no way he was going to listen to her. His tone clearly signalled that he could lose his temper any minute; and so she wisely got in.

He banged the door shut so forcefully when he climbed in that she feared the hinges might just shatter. She'd obviously seen him drive before, so she certainly noticed that he'd gripped the wheel too tightly. She thought over what she'd done to upset him to this extent but she found nothing; she was sure the little argument about him dropping her home wasn't the cause of his anger. But, then, what was?

A few minutes later, when he looked slightly calmer, she broke the silence. "Sir, you didn't have to wait for me," she murmured, staring right out the windshield.

One corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smirk of wry humour, "Didn't have to, but wanted to," he said; he gave her a meaningful sidelong glance, and she knew he'd been worried about her, and that same worry was the reason behind his unexplained anger. "Hawkeye, I need to know everything that happened when you were working with Snell."

That wasn't something she was expecting him to bring up, so it took her more than a second to reply. "Moore took me to the Archives Storeroom and I introduced myself to General Snell." Mustang nodded, indicating that he was listening. "He handed me a list of files that his unit had been unable to find and asked me to look for them. Finding those files was easy work; like I said, Snell's men didn't know how to work and that's the reason they didn't locate the files themselves. And then he dismissed his men while I was packing the files that needed to be carried to Central. After -"

"So you were alone with him?" Mustang interrupted.

"Uh, yes I was." She replied, confused. "After that he just started an irrelevant conversation as he signed some paperwork. I already told you sir, that he asked me about my career, family … even offered me a position as his assistant with a promotion to the rank of a Captain."

At that her superior's eyes blazed like the fire he could summon. His eyebrows knitted together and his fingers seemed to tighten on the steering. He asked in a perfectly casual tone, too perfect to sound genuine, "And what did you say to that?"

"I denied, of course." Hawkeye answered crisply.

"Why?"

Now he was annoying her. He'd asked her something unexpected and on top of that he was questioning her decision to refuse a position as someone _else's_ assistant. "Sir, do you really have to ask?" She questioned deliberately.

"That's not what I meant," he said quickly, sensing her indignation. "What I meant to ask was: what reason did you give _him_ for refusing the offer?"

"Is that so," she murmured, calming down nonetheless. "I told him that I didn't want to live in Central since I don't like the city much. Well, I made up the other reason since the first one wasn't very effective despite it being true. I told him that I have to stay in East City because a doctor is treating my respiratory problems that started during the war."

"You're one witty woman, Hawkeye. But really, he didn't suspect you?" Mustang asked.

"There are certain advantages of being a female soldier, sir. I just used them to my benefit." She stated simply. "But sir, I need to know why you're even thinking about any of this." Hawkeye said softly, eyes watching the buildings and trees that ran past. "You never ask me for detailed reports when I work with General Grumman, or even if Major Armstrong is in East and needs my assistance. Why so speculative today?"

"Because there are certain disadvantages of being a female soldier too," Mustang answered; when she murmured a soft 'huh?' he added, "General Snell's a crazy womanizer."

He watched as she turned to him and raised a brow in question meaning to ask 'and you're not?'

"You know me; I just create a façade of the insufferable playboy. The fact that I act well makes it too believable. But Snell, he's different," he sighed, turning the wheel to steer the car into a lane on the right. Hawkeye's house wasn't much farther anymore and there were some testing things left to explain.

"How's he any different?" She prompted when Mustang had fallen silent.

"All he's looking for is some pretty girl to spend a good night with, and he'd use any means to get that," his reply was blunt. "Maes even told me he's been accused of abuse." He added quietly.

"Oh." She seemed to realize just why Mustang had acted so uptight when Moore had mentioned Snell. "I appreciate your concern, sir, but I can look after myself."

He sighed in response, pulling the brakes right outside her building. "I know, but I still worry." He admitted. "You're not the only one who's made someone a promise."

Riza spun her head in his direction, a little line of confusion between her brows. Roy had folded his hands on the steering and laid his chin atop, black eyes staring down thoughtfully at the lamp-lit street. She took a minute to think over his statement – trying and succeeding in not letting his striking appearance distract her – but her mind couldn't decipher the deeper meaning that was certainly present. "Sir … I don't think I'm following you," her voice was soft.

"I promised your father that I would look after you," he explained. "Every time I pull on my gloves, that little secret of ours and my despicable deeds pop up in my mind." He fixed his eyes on her and sighed. "I hope to keep the promise I made to your father till my last breath. Well, it's not just for the sake of keeping a promise, I really am anxious about you every minute of the day."

She let that sink in. And she promised herself that she would never admit it out loud that his words actually made her day. Eyes softening somewhat, she watched him sit up and toy with his keys. "You might not want to put your thoughts in such a way sir, no matter how good your intentions are," she warned, and she was sure he heard the underlying tinge of playfulness. "If heard by the wrong ears, they can imply something that could endanger one or both of us."

"I trust you more than I trust myself, so there are no unfriendly ears right now," he stated, flashing her a smirk. "But I'll be sure to emulate on your advice next time, Hawkeye."

"Good night, sir." Hawkeye said, hand already on the handle.

"Uh-huh, not so soon," she saw Mustang shake his head. "I'm walking you to your doorstep."

"And nothing I can say has the power to change your decision?" She wondered, her brows raised in exasperation.

"That's correct," he nodded, getting out of the car.

They bickered and bantered all the way to the gate. And even as they climbed up the two sets of stairs, she insisted that she was an adult and he kept saying "Promise, promise."

Finally outside her door he stood, watching her pet that little beast of hers and he knew now that he'd fall asleep into a dreamless sea. She looked at him over her shoulder, "Sir, are you going to tuck me in now?"

Roy Mustang gave vent to a genuine laugh. "No, I'm sure you'll manage that on your own. Good night Hawkeye, see you tomorrow."

Noticing that he hadn't turned around even after saying that, Riza ordered Hayate to "stay" and stood up. Casually leaning in the doorway, facing him, "Will you be able fall asleep now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I will," he answered.

"G'night, sir. " Riza smiled. And without hesitation, she slowly shut the door on his face. When she had pushed the noisy and rusty tower-bolt into its rightful place, she heard those familiar footsteps fade away.

Turning around to lean against the wood of the door, she smiled; a full smile that let light reflect off her teeth. She looked down at Hayate, "He's too protective, isn't he?"

Hayate canted his head to the side and made a low whinnying sound, suggesting his impatience to have his dinner. Riza scratched him behind the ears, the beautiful smile never leaving her face, and scooped him up. "I don't know what you think of his quirks, but I think he's _really_ adorable when worried."

* * *

_Liked that? Then tell me WHY!_

_... A bad news is that I'm going to be exceptionally busy till 31st March, 2016. But rest assured that you'll get an amazing chapter on April 5, 2016. And if I get the time I may even post a Christmas fic; so keep your eyes wide open! Please forgive me people, I love you all._


	5. Chapter 5 - Repayment

_A/N: I'm back. I know this should've come on the 5__th__, but better late than never, right? This one takes up from the beginning of Episode 4 of Brotherhood, An Alchemist's Anguish. _

_I am trying to make my updates more regular, but thanks to all who've waited patiently and those who will. Also if you haven't read my Christmas story, go try it, it's Royai too._

_Blatant advertising over, you can start!_

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – REPAYMENT

She could feel the complaints of her colleagues in the air around her, and as much as she would've liked to deny it, it partially was her fault (not that anyone would dare to point that out) that there was so much to do. Colonel Roy Mustang had yet again allowed his paperwork to pile up to the roof and here the 'team' was, working their minds into insanity to try and get it under control.

Riza handed over a bunch of forms to Breda and cringed internally when she heard him say, "Geez, the Colonel's sure letting his work pile up again." Slouching into his chair he mumbled, "Havoc, give me a hand, will you?"

Havoc refused outright which wasn't a surprise, but further when Falman and Havoc were discussing a certain Lieutenant Yoki and his transgressions , she decided to focus her attention on her own work. Which in itself was a pretence today; her mind was too preoccupied with other things to actually concentrate. She'd let Roy go home earlier than his schedule twice that week; but she couldn't be blamed, after all no one could know better than her when he was having those sleepless nights accompanied by rather disturbing flashbacks.

Genuine worry about him, the stress of unfinished work and the fact that they were expecting another boisterous alchemist whose arrival, more often than not, led to a full-fledged row – were among the few things on her mind. Another thing popped up instantly as her eyes landed on the youngest member of their team. "Master Sergeant Fuery, how's the radio?" She asked.

The bespectacled man looked up from where he was fidgeting with the instrument, "The receiver on this thing seems in a daze, I think I'm going to have to replace it."

The words had hardly left his mouth when a half-metal, half flesh clap was heard, followed by a blinding blue flash. When it was over, the once rickety radio had transformed into a handsome, shiny one. Fuery looked up with a huge smile, "Hey, it's Edward and Alphonse!"

The boy in the red-coat stood with a smug smile on his face, flanked by a seven foot tall suit of armour on his left.

"Welcome back boys," Riza smiled as she moved out of her chair and gestured toward the door at the back of the room. "The Colonel's expecting you."

She had to bite back a smirk when a frown crossed Edward's face at this piece of news; earlier that morning Roy had frowned too on hearing of the Elric brothers' arrival in East City and the similarity between those two was striking. "You worked well at Liore, Ed. Though I'm sorry it turned out to be a dead end."

"Yeah, but that won't stop us," Alphonse answered cheerfully.

Smiling to herself at the unsurprising remark, Riza knocked at the door of Roy's office and without waiting for permission she opened it. Her superior's head came up, eyes holding a simple question. "Ed and Al are here, Colonel."

"Oh," Roy sat back in his chair just as the boys stepped in. He popped open his pocket watch and smiled down at Ed who'd settled on one of the couches. "Just nineteen minutes late, you're improving Fullmetal."

Before Ed could answer, Riza stepped in, "Sir, don't forget you have a meeting at eleven thirty this morning and General Hakuro is convening this one. I'll be waiting with your files at the conference hall."

She turned on her heel to leave only to be stopped by Roy, "Hawkeye, you could wait here, this conversation is going to be anything but private in terms of the sound levels."

"Sorry sir, but we all have a lot of work, especially you and I." Having said that, Riza waited to make sure he'd made out what she really would've liked to say.

_Don't push it Roy, one toe out of line and you know I'll have you do most of today's work._

* * *

Riza was really glad that the two alchemists got through their discussion without giving their lungs and her head too much strain. Half hour later Roy unlocked the door and asked Falman to get him a Military car and driver, while Ed and Al settled down on the couches in the office.

If they were going somewhere, Riza sure needed to know where and why, she only wished Roy had thought of maybe telling his bodyguard. The documents she'd already completed were reason enough to get into his personal office. Shutting the door behind herself, Riza found him winding up his things. Placing a clipboard on his desk she told him, "I need your signatures on those, sir." With a nod he got to work, giving her the chance to ask, "Going somewhere? Need I join you?"

"Mm, taking Fullmetal to Shou Tucker for a visit," he answered distractedly. Signing off his name on the last sheet he looked up with a smile, "That's done. And, I think I can manage this little outing on my own, thanks."

"Not a problem, sir. Though if I might ask, why does he find interest in the Sewing-Life Alchemist?"

"The boys expressed a curiosity toward bio-alchemy. And you know how they helped with the Liore situation," she nodded as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, I'm just introducing them to Tucker as a return-favour for exposing the true affairs at Liore. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's nice of you, though Ed must be really surprised," she commented picking up her clipboard and rearranging the papers at his desk.

"Certainly," Roy snorted. "He thought I had some evil ulterior motive behind helping him."

"Just don't fight in the car, okay?" She warned with an amused smile, already moving to leave, but he grabbed her by the elbow and stopped her from doing just that.

"I need to say something," he mumbled.

She was slightly taken aback at that because she knew it wasn't a mere statement – it was a question, it was him asking for her permission. Why did a senior officer need to take his subordinate's approval before speaking? "Go ahead, sir. After all, you do outrank me, don't you?"

"Right," he took in an unnecessary breath and she knew he was uneasy, something she'd never want him to be in her company. "Since the moment I decided to take Ed to Tucker as a repayment, I've had something on my mind."

Quirking a brow at him, she wondered casually, "And that is?"

"Well, if there's anyone in my life that I really need to repay, it is you. So I -"

"Colonel, you know you don't owe me anything no matter what," She cut him off.

"And you know I'm not done speaking," his mock-glare was anything but effective but she decided to let him continue. "Just so you know Riza Hawkeye, I intend on repaying you for everything that you've done for me. Be it Flame alchemy, watching my back or slave-driving me, I'd want to clear all debts between us."

Somewhat miffed at him for thinking that she'd ever want a compensation, she asked sharply, "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

Roy narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Angry? There's no need for that because I know you don't side by a fool like me to get any returns out of the deal. This is just so I feel better."

Her voice dropped to something just above a murmur, "Roy Mustang, you're taking this a bit too far. I made you a promise and I don't want you to repay me for it."

The man had the nerve to ignore her statement and ask, "How would you like to join me for dinner tonight, Lieutenant? As the first step of the repayment?"

But she wasn't going to lose this one, he was just being downright silly. "Sir, you know I have to take Hayate to the vet this evening."

"Very well, tomorrow?"

"No."

"Hawkeye, c'mon don't be a spoilsport."

"You don't have to be insistent about this either sir," she shot back.

A knock resounded at the door and a moment later – during which Roy took a step back to lean against his desk – Falman poked his head into the room, "Sorry to disturb you sirs; but your car is waiting by the entrance Colonel."

"Thanks Falman, tell the boys to get going. I'll be there in a moment." Roy ordered, moving to grab a file from his desk; with a nod Falman had left.

"Don't think you've won this one, Hawkeye," he said over his shoulder with a playful smirk just as his hand fisted over the doorknob.

"Neither have you, sir," she said evenly. "For the time being Colonel, just make sure you're back before eleven thirty. We wouldn't want to hear General Hakuro's taunts."

* * *

"Not now," Riza muttered darkly when the doorbell rang. She stood in her room, one foot half-way into the leg of her pyjamas and the other on the floor. Hayate had started barking so there was not much left to do now. Hurriedly pulling up the blue garment she threw on a t-shirt despite being partially wet from her shower, and practically bolted out of her room.

In about five heartbeats she made it to the door, yanking it open with one hand, the other feeling along the surface of her side-table just in case a gun was needed. Hayate stopped barking and yelped happily as he rushed past her feet to greet their guest.

Roy bent down to pat his little head and let the friendly beast lick away at his cheeks, saying, "At least someone's happy to see me." He looked up at her meaningfully, her brown eyes were still somewhat baffled.

"Get inside Hayate, now." She commanded in a not-so-stern tone. "Colonel, what are you doing here?"

"You get straight to the point, don't you?" There was a killer smile on the man's face as he stood back up, holding out a plastic bag to her, "I'm here to have dinner with you."

* * *

"I do not mean to be rude, sir, but you are the most stubborn man that I've ever had the misfortune of knowing." She was saying as she pulled out dishes from a cabinet by the kitchen entrance.

"It's my pleasure," he laughed as he washed his hands at the sink. "Honestly, you are equally stubborn Riza."

She looked up sharply at the sound of her first name and he had to suppress another snort. Roy held up his hands at his chest in a placating gesture, a smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. "You won't shoot me for calling you Riza, will you?"

Unmoved, she proceeded to set the table. "The fact that you're still standing answers that question I guess."

"So, what did the vet have to say about Hayate?" Roy wondered, sincerely interested, going over to unpack the take-out.

"He's growing well, though a little more walk wouldn't hurt," she answered, followed by a soft sniff. "Is that-"

"Xingese noodles with extra garlic-pepper sauce? Yes; and this new something which I can't pronounce, but is basically a dish of chicken kebabs," He smiled proudly as he set the two large boxes on the table.

"Alright then, let's get this over with," she murmured with a sigh as she settled in her chair, Roy doing the same across from her.

He told her about Tucker and what went on between him and Edward but the conversation was short-lived, because the delicacies before them were more demanding.

The noise of chopsticks intermingled with the aroma of food took over the room, the people making the clamour falling silent. Furtively, Roy watched Riza as she ate, noticing every detail that could help gauge her mood. She was eating quietly, brown eyes alight with interest as she chewed on the new recipe. Blonde hair falling around her, flowing, appearing like a vivid aura that only someone like her could possess, and he couldn't stop staring.

"Mm, I must say this is good," His eyes went down to his plate the moment hers came up. _Just saved, _he thought, bringing his head back up with a smile. "Colonel, you didn't have to do this."

"Like I told you," he began, eyes hauntingly honest. "I want to repay you. I know it's impossible and you don't want it, but to be very honest, this is just an excuse to spend some personal time with you as a …"-his brows creased, looking for the right word – "… companion. Just let me do whatever I can, alright?"

"Is this an offer?"

"If you want it."

"You know as well as I do, anything that suggests fraternization sets your career at risk. Not to mention that I don't like how you're trying to basically compensate for something that I'm fond of doing," she gave him a stern look, one that couldn't let him predict what was yet to come. "Despite all that, if you're willing to keep these encounters covert and few, I won't mind having a companion."

His truly happy smile was worth anything and everything, and she was glad to be the reason behind it. She shifted to clasp her fingers around the hand beside his plate, giving it a reassuring squeeze to seal the deal. "Thanks Roy, I'm glad you came up with this."

"Me too," he said in an excited whisper. He turned back to his food, she followed suit; now that she was okay with whatever he was doing it'd be much better. He knew they would hardly get enough respites for anything like this, what with Fullmetal's endless shenanigans and inter-military politics, and she knew that too. But just knowing that after all these years, and after so many disasters of trust, war and work, she was willing to follow him gave him an inexplicable sense of positivity. Their story was on a new beginning, so to say, and this would be one heck of a journey.

* * *

_I'm a bit rusty I know, but you could review...! :P_

_For keeping me motivated, special thanks to,_

_Reviewers: Bujart, Guest#1, crazyhpcfan, Sapphire Skies, Guest#2, Guess22, Guest#3, Royailovr3577, Memyself, AerinM_

_Followers: AerinM, Annihilatus, FeudalEraArcher, Hatake Yoonie, Heart of Razz, Lolacha95, LostNight0907, Reba-chan, Rex the wolf, Violet Abilene, Winly Elric, Xubbles, , indiran, living2exist, rizahaawkeyed._

_Favourites: Bujart, DarkWinxGirl, Fire in a Dark Soul, Kindacute, Vampirsha518, Violet Abilene, crazyhpcfan, duck liet, , miladydreamer401, rabbittwerkteam, rizahaawkeyed._


End file.
